Anthony Woods-Scawen
|serviceyears=1938-1940 |rank=Pilot Officer |branch= |commands= |units=No. 43 Squadron RAF |battles=Battle of France, Battle of Britain |awards=Distinguished Flying Cross |relations=Patrick Woods-Scawen }} Charles Anthony "Tony" Woods-Scawen DFC, was a Royal Air Force Officer, who flew during the Battle of Britain and as such is on of "The Few". Early life Woods-Scawen was born on 18 February in Karachi, India, the son of Philip Neri and Kathleen Florence Woods-Scawen. He and his elder brother Patrick returned to the family home in Farnborough, Hampshire in 1924. He was educated at the Salesian College, Farnborough. Royal Air Force Woods-Scawen joined the Royal Air Force on a short service commission in March 1938. He was promoted to the rank of Acting Pilot OfficerViewing Page 3358 of Issue 34513 posted to No. 6 Flying Training School at RAF Netheravon on 21 May 1938 and joined No. 43 Squadron RAF at RAF Tangmere on 17 December 1938. Battle of Britain On 31 May 1940 Woods-Scawn's HurricaneL1592 was damaged in combat with Messerschmitt Bf 109s. He returned to RAF Tangmere and made a belly-landing. On 1 June he damaged a Bf 109.Battle of Britain London Monument - P/O C A Woods-Scawen On 7 June 1940 Woods-Scawen baled out over France after a combat with an Bf 109 near Dieppe.More Parachute Descents Being Ad He landed in German-held territory and had walked twenty miles before falling in with a retreating British column. Evacuated from Cherbourg, Woods-Scawen arrived back at RAF Tangmere eight days after he took off. On 8 August Woods-Scawen claimed a Me 110 destroyed and three Ju 87s probably destroyed ten miles south of the Isle of Wight, but his own aircraft was damaged and he landed back at Tangmere with slight shell splinter wounds in the legs. On 12 August Woods-Scawen damaged a He 111 and on 13 August claimed two Ju 88s destroyed over Petworth but was himself shot down by return fire and baled out, unhurt.More Parachute Descents Being Ad His HurricaneR4102 crashed and burned out on Northend Farm, Milland, near Midhurst. Woods-Scawen claimed another He 111 destroyed on 15 August and two Ju 87s on 16 August. On this day Woods-Scawen was shot down by a Bf 109 off the Sussex coast and baled out, slightly injured. His HurricaneN2621 crashed near Parkhurst, Isle of Wight. Woods-Scawen claimed a Bf 109 destroyed on 30 August. On 1 September 1940 Woods-Scawen's brother Patrick Woods-Scawen was shot down in combat with Bf 109s in the Kenley area; he baled out but was killed when his parachute failed. His body was not found until 6 September in the grounds of The Ivies, Kenley Lane.Battle of Britain London Monument – F/O P P WOODS-SCAWEN Woods-Scawen was shot down in combat with Bf 109s on 2 September 1940 but bailed out too low and was killed. His Hurricane,V7420 caught fire and crashed at Fryland, near Ivychurch.Wo-pilots Woods-Scawen was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross.Viewing Page 5407 of Issue 34940 The award was gazetted four days after his death. The citation read: This officer has taken part in all engagements carried out by his squadron since the commencement of hostilities. He has destroyed a total of six enemy aircraft and serviously damaged several others. In June 1940, Pilot Officer Woods-Scawen was shot down, landing some 25 miles within French territory, but succeed in making his way back to his squadron. In spite of the fact this pilot has been shot down six times, he has continued to fight with unabated courage and enthusiasm, and has shown outstanding qualities as a resourceful and determined leader. He is buried in Hawkinge Cemetery, Kent.CWGC - Casualty Details References Category:British World War II pilots Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:The Few Category:People educated at Salesian College (Farnborough) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:1918 births Category:1940 deaths